User talk:Koopa Bros. 98
Welcome! Hi Koopa Bros. 98 -- we are excited to have Disney Fanon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Disney Fanon Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Sysop/admin To promote users, go to Special Pages, find User Rights Management and click it. Fill in the thingy with the user's username (Don't put User: before it.) And you'll figure out the rest. TotoniMommy Hi... Soz for not knowing what this was about before editing...- Snowblood R U alive? Cuz you don't seem t be editing.- SwBd TotoniMommy (talk) 07:11, February 16, 2014 (UTC)TotoniMommyTotoniMommy (talk) 07:11, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Hello I Made an article about a character that PIXAR Studios made in (1999) the character is Zurg from Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3- (cameo) Hello!/admin Hello! Look what I brought shows information about fake that have been written by Disney fans from disney stories fake. * Dracula * Ghostbusters * Ghostbusters II * Star Wars * Gingereena (film) * AIDA Hello there My name is Wreck-ItEve105, i'm an admin at the Wreck-It Ralph Fanon Wiki, and i wanted to know if you're interested on being our affiliate? Thank you for the your attention, Wreck-ItEve105. Yes, the theme in the wiki is boring so can you make it more Disney theme like thanx A problem Hi. I just wanted to let you know that a user has been posting Delete templates on other people's pages because they think they're fake (ironically, the content posted here ''is ''supposed to be fake!). I'll let you know when they refused to stop. I'm a pirate, keyblade master, and rapper all in one!!!! 15:53, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Please ban Mctakwolfer! He edited my page, Frozen 2: Burning, without permission. That is against the policy. He changed the plot, made Hans return, and even added a mayor!!! The queen rules Arrendelle, not a mayor. I even forgot who voiced MY main antonagist. And, he gave Elsa fire powers! Please ban him for a lifetime ASAP. From, --Deltaisafake (talk) 19:09, April 16, 2014 (UTC)Deltaisafake